falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Executive suites
|terminal =Executive suites terminal entries }} The executive suites is a location in the Sierra Madre Casino & Resort. Layout The executive suites are reached via elevator from the hotel lobby (the elevator is near the top of the curved stairs in the lobby). The floor is a linear maze of rooms, some of which are accessible only through holes that were blown through adjoining walls to other rooms, and is patrolled by three starlet security holograms. Aside from the security holograms, there are also several radios and some small patches of Cloud. The floor has several rooms of note. A service room where hotel staff would have worked, with laundry machines, a workbench and crafting supplies, and two terminals on the desks over at the far side of the room from where the player character first comes in. Furthermore, there is also an ambitiously equipped room for hotel security, with a hunting shotgun, an automatic rifle, several suits of Sierra Madre armor in the lockers, and a closet full of various ammunition (the terminal on the desk unlocks the door to the closet). There is also a kitchen (presumably for room service) that has an electric hot plate for crafting. A set of double doors along one of the hallways leads to the suite that Vera Keyes had occupied (the doors are unlocked). Inside, a door to the left opens to the bedroom (where Christine is). There is also a bar to the right that has some alcohol and a chemistry set which is capable of making several stimpaks, or a bundle of Psycho, Buffout, Mentats, Steady, and Rebound. After learning some of Dean's history with Vera while dealing with him downstairs in The Tampico theater, the player character will learn more information about Vera herself through dialogue with Christine and records from the auto-doc. Vera's skeleton is sitting in a chair next to the bed, still dressed in her signature outfit. On the floor in front of her, there are several syringes of Med-X. Next to the bar is a door with a terminal. The terminal will unlock the door to a short hallway with several more dressers and an elevator. In the hallway taken to Vera's room, a little further down the hall from Vera's suite, there is an intersection with another hallway and a skeleton lying on the floor next to a Sierra Madre helmet and a security keycard. Hologram emitter locations Three starlet holograms patrol the executive suites. A repair skill of 75 is required to disable each hologram's emitter, or the emitters can be destroyed by firing at them with a weapon. The emitters are found in the following locations: * Inside the restroom of the far northeast suite. * Inside the far northwest suite on the wall leading into the bedroom. * Inside the far southwestern suite, just to the west of the large dresser. Each emitter is concealed by an open door that covers the wall on which the emitter is located. The door must be closed before the emitter can be accessed. Notable loot Related quests * Last Luxuries Notes * It is possible to pass the area without alerting the holograms by sneaking past them, or dealing with the emitters. * It is one of the few places in Dead Money where beds can be used to sleep. * In one room is a reinforced metal helmet and a suit of standard metal armor. The helmet is on the dresser where the metal armor is located. This is quite strange, due to the fact that metal armor is post-War, and that the Sierra Madre casino never opened its doors again after the war. This is most likely an oversight by the developers. Appearances The executive suites appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money. Gallery SM_executive_suites.jpg Executive suites BB of Science.jpg|''Big Book of Science'' DM Executive suites security pass.jpg|Suites security pass Recipe SuperHeatedKnife holodisk.jpg|Recipe: Super-Heated Knife! SM Queen of Clubs Executive suites.jpg|Sierra Madre Queen of Clubs Category:Dead Money locations de:Vorstands-Suiten ru:Люксы uk:Люкси